1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet waste removal devices.
2. Background
Laws require that all pet waste must be removed in public spaces due to the potentially life-threatening diseases that can be contracted from pet waste, along with the unpleasant odor and appearance. An infected dog can shed as many as 50 million worm eggs in only 1 week! Cleaning up animal waste is cumbersome, unsanitary, smelly, and embarrassing. Animal lovers have become accustomed to carrying plastic bags or heavy/cumbersome devices to clean up after their pets during a walk. Traditional “jaw-like” pooper scoopers are unable to handle the task when there is multiple pet waste to be cleaned. These methods are inconvenient, ineffective, malodorous, and can be unsanitary and unhealthy. Waste receptacles are not always immediately available which forces the pet owner to carry bags of pet waste until they arrive home or find a proper receptacle. Dogs need to be walked regardless of the time of day, and many pet owners find themselves walking their pets in poor lighting or in the dark. Walking in the dark can be dangerous for both the pet owner and pet as they are apt to getting attacked from other people or animals.